


His Wicked Tongue. [Darkiplier x Reader]

by milktree



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage and Discipline, Could have used more biting though, Dominance/Submissive, F/M, Insert wherever you wish it then..., Markiplier Fandom, Oral Sex, Reader's Discretion Advised, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Very Explicit Details, almost to a fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktree/pseuds/milktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wicked tongue...where will it be...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Wicked Tongue. [Darkiplier x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on the next chapter for Honey when this came to mind. Think of it as a gift for you ;)
> 
> For being such beautiful and awesome people.
> 
> NOTE: THIS STORY CONTAINS VERY, VERY STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND SOME CONCEPTS THAT SOME MAY FIND DISTURBING. READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED.
> 
> y/n -your name
> 
> e/c- eye color
> 
> s/t- skin tone
> 
> h/c- hair color
> 
> You know the drill.

You gasped and let out a sharp breath as your chest heaved with every burning breath. You winced and closed your eyes, pulling at the restraints on your wrists. Your throat was sore and your body ached as moved the sore muscles in your calves, your breath shuddering as the aching muscles twitched in your firm thighs from the movements. Your body completely bare of clothing, sticking to the mattress beneath you.

You sniffled softly as you felt the onslaught of tears coming into your eyes but you refused to let them fall from your [e/c] eyes. You gazed around the room with blurry eyes, the dark walls and dim blue and violet lights boring into your soul.

You knew where you were...

This wasn't the first time that this had happened. You would find that whenever the days would roll by slowly and the nights even more slowly, you would expect the hot hardness of his body and the condescending yet eerily emptiness in his eyes. The gleam of his slightly sharper canines and the whiteness of his  teeth, perfectly shaped beneath his chiseled lips.  
His quick, mischievous grins sometimes made your forget what he actually was. It sometimes made your forget the blood that would stain his face and hands, that snarl that erupt from him in murderous rages. The poison of his tongue....

It made you forget how dangerous he is.

You never really knew why he chose you for this endeavor. You would always felt the intensity of his black orbs on you, burning through your body, through your soul. The blush that marred your face when he would flick his tongue at you. It seemed seductive but the tones of eeriness and wildness in his eyes said otherwise.

You closed your eyes as you pulled yourself from your thoughts, whimpering as you felt a thin sheet of sweat form on your frame, the [h/c] strands of your hair sticking to your face. Your body tensed up when you heard footsteps approaching the room. You let out a wispy cry, pulling harder at your restraints. You blinked your eyes, looking warily at the doorway as the footsteps got louder. Your heart dropped in your quivering chest as the dark eyes greeted you.

Dark.

His dark eyes lit up with delight at the sight of your trembling figure. Underneath the murky lights, his chest was bare of clothing. His inkwell faux hawk striking against the violet blue lights of the room. A pair of black lounge pants hanging on his hips. A malicious lewd smile twitched across his lips as he stepped into the room. You cringe as he comes closer and closer to you, his footsteps light as if they were barely there. He kneeled beside you.

You close your eyes and whimper as you feel him staring stonily. You let out a hitching breath before turning your head to the side to meet his hard, black gaze. They pulled you into their darkened, endless abyss…falling deep into the black. You were jolted out of your small daydream by him smacking his hand against the bed. You wince and jump in surprise, your eyes quickly shutting. After a moment of heavy silence, he finally spoke out to you.

"Mmmm....so what fun should we get into today, darlin'...," Dark drawled out in a soft growl, making you tremble.

He let out a soft snort in response to your silence, walking around the bed until he stood at the foot. You blushed hotly as his eyes roamed over you, a deep groan erupting from him. Even after so many times of him seeing you naked, you could never get used to the hungry leer that would roam you during these moments. You gasp and snap to attention when you felt the bed dip as he mounted the mattress, coming closer to you. You watched as he came closer and closer until his nose brush against yours, making you close your eyes.

"Look at me," he commanded deeply, making you immediately look up into his dark eyes.

"You will listen to all the commands that I give you, if you don't, you will be severely punished.  Understand?" he said gently against your lips.

You nod once again, making him frown as one of his hands moved to brush over your womanhood, making you let out a raspy moan.

"Speak, [y/n]..." Dark growled, delivering a hard smack to your womanhood, a loud yet short yelp of surprise and pain erupts from you.

"Y-Yes...yes," you replied shakily, your voice hoarse.

Dark smiled in satisfaction before he began to gently kiss at your jawline, his tongue sliding across before licking down your neck. You gasp as he began to nibble gently at the soft, sensitive skin of your throat before biting down harshly. A choked yelp fights its way through your throat, your eyes closing in intense pain.

His chuckle vibrates through you body as he licked generously at the wound he created before continuing to kiss down your body. You whimpered when you felt him pause at your chest, licking his way across your breasts. Dark grazed his teeth across your nipple, biting down and tugging gently. His tongue lightly flicked across it before he finally took it into his mouth, sucking hard. His eyes remain on your face as your mouth drops open and you tug gently at your restraints. He grins around your swollen nipple before swirling his tongue around the hardened flesh and nipping his way over to your other breast to give it the same treatment, nipping lightly around the swell of your breast before taking your sore flesh into his hot mouth.

You shriek when he suddenly smacks at your other breast roughly, tugging and twisting your nipple firmly before smacking it again. Dark lets go of your breast with a soft pop before pushing them both together, his thumbs running over your nipples before pressing down roughly. A moan of pleasure and pain sounded from you as the two strong feelings ringed through your body. He growled loudly before letting go of your breasts and grabbed your face roughly, his breathing just as heavy as yours.

"I don't want to hear another sound come from your pretty little mouth until I say you can...Got it?" he growled, his command clear and menancing as he began to push your legs farther and farther apart.

"Yes...," you whimper quietly in response, heavy breathing racking your body as you watched him sink down your body, delivering sharp bites to your sides before he came down to your trembling thighs. Dark smoothed his hands across the creamy expanse of your [s/t] thighs before spreading them even more. You wince as you felt your muscles stretching from his actions, his eyes staring intensely at your bare sex.

Your muscles tensed and you fought the scream that begged to be free from your lips as you felt a strong, long lick slide up your growing arousal. He hummed against you, sending vibrations through you slick, throbbing area. His tongue swirled around your jewel before circling down to your slit, slurping slowly at the arousal the puddled at your entrance. Your hands grip into tight fists, your lips pressed into a thin line as you focused on not letting not even a wisp of a moan pass your lips. You didn't want the feeling to stop...

Dark growled in pleasure as he let his tongue flicker into your slit, his tongue curling out before he quickly licked his way back up to your jewel, giving it a sharp nip before sucking extremely hard. You held your breath, your muscles trembling from exertion but you held them in place. The pleasure so intense that you began to lose yourself. You suddenly let out a moan as let your head relax against the mattress and then it suddenly stopped.

You open your eyes hazily, confused and curious as to why he stopped but then your [e/c] eyes widened when you realized what you did. Before you could react, you shriek as a hard, brutal smack flamed across your sensitive womanhood. Then another....and another, and another...

You were on the edge of tears, breathing shallowly for the conslaught of tears coming your way. Your face felt hot as you gazed down at him with glistening eyes. Dark's eyes were vacant and serious as you stared back into his cold eyes.

"Didn't I say....that I didn't want to hear a peep come from your fucking mouth...? Didn't I say that?" he said angrily, his baritone bouncing off the soundproof walls of the room.

You let the tears finally stream down your face, a breathy hiccup jumping in your sore throat. Dark remained still before he crawled up to wipe the tears from your face before pressing a finger to your trembling lips. His inkwell eyes seeming to stare right through you  as he gazed into your eyes.

"Don't ever disobey me, darlin'," Dark murmured before removing his fingers from your lips and giving you a firm kiss on the lips.

His hand smoothed back down your body and began to rub lovingly across your sex, spreading your nether lips and slowly rubbing your clit in slow circles, soothing the ache that he had caused. You hesitated for a moment before letting a moan pass your lips. Dark nodded at you, permitting you to continue as he tapped your jewel before sliding the pad of his finger up the sensitive nub lightly, making you shiver. He pulled back from you and focused his attention on your womanhood once more, rubbing your pleasure out of your body, his fingers suddenly plunging deep inside of your hot, wet channel as his other hand began to grope and tug at your breast. His two fingers twisted and plunged deeper inside of you, pressing against the upper wall of your slick sex before scissoring.

Your moans got louder as you turned your wrists lightly in your skin-sawing restraints, adding a stinging pain to the pleasure. Dark suddenly pulled away, growling as he yanked his pants down, his thick manhood standing to attention. He hummed deeply as his hand, drenched fron your womanhood, began to stroke his cock slowly and firmly. You let out a short breath as you watched him with aroused yet anxious eyes. It looked as if he was strumming an instrument; the way his thumb delicately swiped over the moist tip of his member before slightly sircling and sliding down slowly and sqyeezing the base before repeating the action. His eyes were heavy as they stared down at you, his lips parted in his slow, heavy breathing.

He winced as he gave his cock a hard jerk, his head falling back as the pain and pleasure swirled through his pulsing blood. Dark began to work his hand over his cock faster, the slickness from your arousal covering the long, girthy expanse. A growl rumbled through his chest as he stroked the tip of his throbbing cock once more before stopping. His naked body drenched in the cool indigo light as he crawled back onto the bed, your eyes still following his every movement. He roughly pushed your legs up, your sore muscles stretching once more.

A patter of trepidation crossed over your heart as you saw the familiar, glinting look in his eyes as he pushed your legs back even further, a gasp of pain erupting from you. You felt his hard sex brush against you; his strong, firm hands holding you in place as he suddenly and without warning, shoved his manhood deep inside of you. You let out a shriek of pleasure and pain as his cock stretched you. You let out a forced gasp and a loud breathing hiccup, your body overloading with all of the emotions. You let a sobbing moan as he began to pound against you mercilessly, his hips smacking firmly against you with every rocking thrust.

"Does this feel good...? Do you like it when I fuck you like this, [y/n]?" Dark growled deeply, his thrusts becoming even harder than before, your skin stinging from the impact. The pleasure pounded like a drum through your system.

"Yes! I like it when you fuck me like this..." you moan loudly, making another growl erupt from Dark.

"Such a good girl...," Dark groaned bedore bending down, putting his weight in your stretched legs to bite down on your bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth as he continued to plow his cock inside of you violently.

He smacked your thigh roughly as he began to plunge inside of you faster and faster. Your body rocking hard from each thrust he delivered your now battered sex. You felt his cock vibrate inside of you, signaling that he was close. You moan as you began to madsage your sore walls around his cock, your own release looming closer and closer. Your eyes roll back into your head as you began to tighten around his thick manhood, your wetness leaking and running onto the sheets from the intensity of the moment.

The pain and the ecstasy combining into one inside of your body and each hard, brutal thrust getting you closer and closer until a loud shriek of pleasure ripped through your sore throat as your orgasm shot through your quivering slit, covering Dark's cock. Dark grinned at your pleasure filled face before continuing his hard thrusting inside of your rippling womanhood. A loud growl sounded from him as he began to thrust harder and harder, pain shooting through your body with every slam, his cock twitched heavily inside of you until he let out a loud groan. He pulled his cock from inside of you, letting go of your shaking, sore thighs as he scooted closer to you until the tip of his cock brushed against your lips.

He began to stroke his cock hard and fast, his fingers brushing your lips slightly. Your lips part and you open your mouth as you heard a quivering moan erupt from him. You jump slightly as he let out a gutteral groan and his thick, white seed spills into your mouth. He pushes the head of his cock into your open mouth, letting his cum leak heavily onto you hot tongue. He growled as your tongue brushed against the slit of his cock before pulled it out of your mouth, cum spilling down your chin.

"That's it....swallow it all," he murmured as he watched you swallow his seed before unmounting you and began to pull back on his lounge pants, hanging back on his hips once more.

You looked at him helplessly which earned you a condescending chuckle in response. He knew that you wanted to be free for the night but he wouldn't let you go so easily, not until he was done. Dark brushed his hand over his face and through his black hair before walking over to the door, opening it. He glanced back at you a dark smirk on his face before throwing a obnoxious kiss at you before leaving. You can hear his parting words as he left you, trapped in the room alone with the now sickly color of lights.

"Sweet dreams, darlin'..."


End file.
